winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirta
Mirta is a girl who stood out amongst the other witches of Cloud Tower. She has the ability to produce illusions using her imagination on her emotions. She was a witch in most of the first season before becoming a fairy. Overview She has often been ridiculed by the Trix at Cloud Tower because of her opinion that Witches and Fairies are not very different from each other and that they can be friends. This was proved to be right later in Season 3 and the Second Movie, when Witches and Fairies have become friends even if there was still a rivalry, though a friendly one, between the Witches and the Fairies. This is even seen in Season 3, when the Witches attack Alfea after Valtor turned them into his slaves/minions, Flora wondered why the Witches were attacking because she thought the Witches of Cloud Tower and the Fairies of Alfea were now friends. However, the Witches still sometimes played pranks on the Fairies like in Magical Adventure but not bad ones like before. Mirta even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion and ends up by being turned into a pumpkin by Icy. At the end of Season One, she transfers to Alfea College, where it is unclear whether she is truly fairy or witch, as she grows wings in Season 3, but tends to revert to dark magic upon occasion like in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Personality Profile Mirta is a sweet and shy girl who would rather have fairies and witches all get along. Her personality is similar to Flora's, with a good head on her shoulders. At Cloud Tower, Mirta was not fitting in, though she was nice to everyone else there. Mirta gives friendship a great value and her friendship seems to be contagious because Amaryl seems to be more friendly to the Winx since they know her. Her closest friends are Lucy, Flora, Amaryl and Kimmy; she does not have a pixie yet but she could bond with Zing or Jolly who both like her. She has grown more cheerful throughout the series as she develops more friendship with the fairies of Alfea. She does not have any love interest. Even if Mirta (like Flora) is afraid easily, she is also very selfless, as showed in Season 1, when she stood between a hurt Bloom and the Trix; or when she told Flora to not worry about her and go help the others against the nightmare monster; or in Season 3 when she went to Cloud Tower without her roommates or being transformed in order to find out what happened to Lucy. In one issue of the comic, Mirta is shown to work in Magix as a barber saying that it is in order to make money in case she will not become a fairy, since it was prior of Aisha's joining the Winx because she was not there, it is between the events of seasons one and two. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= She made her first appearance in episode 7 saying that witches and fairies should be friends because fairies are not that bad, but everyone thought it was a ridiculous idea and laughed (especially the Trix). Darcy told her to just be quiet and sent a dark bubble at her that covered Mirta's face and suffocated her for a bit before releasing her. Then in episode 9 an onset started when all the witches were the Trix's reinforcements (after Musa hit Icy and the latter fled) but Mirta was the only witch who did not fight against Winx, reasoning that gaining up on someone is pointless. After that, Mirta tries to stop Lucy from going to the Miss Magix contest because she knew the Trix will be "helping" her and if the Trix were part of it that would mean trouble, but Lucy ignores her plea and decided to go anyway. Shortly after, Lucy was humiliated by the Trix. In episode 14, Mirta is being tested by Griffin and hesitantly answers Griffin's question. As Griffin writes down Mirta's results, she walks back to her seat only to see the witches mocking Lucy for her humiliating contest results. Despite all the Trix had done to her and Mirta's reasoning, Lucy still wanted to be part of the Trix and dismissed their friendship. Out of concern for Lucy and anger towards the Trix, Mirta decided to act and foil the Trix's next plan. On the windswept terrace, Mirta uses her powers to find out that this time the Trix had managed to completely fool Bloom into believing that she is a "witch" and with Bloom vulnerable they decide to take advantage of this and steal her powers. Mirta goes to the forest to look for Bloom (despite not meeting her in person) and explains the Trix's plan to Bloom. For interfering with the Trix's business, she is punished by being transformed into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it, trying several times to turn her back. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl by Flora and transfers to Alfea. |-|Season 2= While not as prominent, story wise, Mirta still manages to make several appearances in this season. She seems to fit in better at Alfea than at Cloud Tower, mainly because she can sometimes been seen with Amaryl, Kimmy, and Aisha, and she is part of Aisha's dance show with Francis at Musa's concert. She makes her next appearance as the Winx need a guide while they are transfer students at Cloud Tower; protecting the Codex alongside the witches. While at Cloud Tower, Mirta visits Lucy and they share memories of their childhood. Lucy accepts Mirta's desire to be a fairy and Mirta does the same for Lucy's wish to become a full-fledged witch. She tells Mirta that not all witches are like the Trix and that there are proud and strong witches like Miss Griffin (implying Miss Griffin is now Lucy's role model and that she no longer wants to be like the Trix). Mirta later finds herself caught up in yet another battle with the Trix. In the last episode, she can be seen dancing with Lucy and taking pictures with the Winx Club. |-|Season 3= Mirta was mentioned in the first episode when Tecna said she had sent Mirta an invitation to Stella's Princess Ball and that she had accepted it but did not show up. She is seen in her Winx form in the tenth episode but not in the eleventh episode. Like some other fairies, it is currently unknown how and when exactly she has transformed for the first time; and she did not transform in later episodes. Later, she is seen accompanying theWinx to Cloud Tower to search and find answers about the disappearance of Faragonda after her battle with Valtor. She especially wanted to search for Lucy and find out while the witches attacked Alfea. Aware of their presence, Valtor creates an illusion of Lucy and Mirta falls for it and is trapped in the dungeons until Bloom weakened Valtor. |-|Season 5= Mirta makes a small appearance at Alfea with a new student. This appears to be her fourth year in Alfea. She appears again as she watches the Wind Rider competition. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Mirta interferes in the Trix' plan to steal Bloom's Dragon Flame by warning Bloom. Later on, during the fight against the Trix, Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by Icy and is subsequently taken to Alfea to be cared for by Flora. |-|The Battle for Magix= She seen to be back to normal at the party after the Trix is defeated by Bloom. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the first movie, Mirta is featured a couple of times. When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Aisha are graduating, she cheers them on. When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she starts taking down one of her monsters bravely with fairy powers and after with witch powers but Professor Wizgiz finishes it more comically. After that she appears, with the teachers, pixies, and fairies to restore Alfea after the battle. |-|Magical Adventure= Here, she takes part in the more rivalry side of friendship between Fairies and Witches. The Witches of Cloud Tower pull a prank on the Alfea Fairies by putting a spell on the food; it turns whoever eats into a frog. However, Mirta manages to the throw cake at Lucy before the latter could, thus turning Lucy into an amphibian. Mirta then frightens the Lucy-frog away, giggling while at it. As it is relatively easy for Lucy to be turned back, it is all in good fun and so the prank backfired a bit on the Witches. Witch/Fairy Mirta used to be a Witch but she later became a Fairy. It can be supposed that Fairies and Witches are not distinct species, but instead members of the same species who choose to become either Fairies or Witches according to their personalities or for other reasons. Since Mirta was assumed to be doing her first year at Cloud Tower, it is possible that so long someone has not become a full-fledged Witch or Fairy, that person can still switch between Dark or Light magic and become either a Fairy or a Witch. Fairies and Witches usually join Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively when they are sixteen years old, and Bloom first discovered her powers at this age, so it could be that it is at this age that the magic powers of Fairies and Witches begin to appear. This could explain why Mirta was able to change from being a Witch to a Fairy since her powers had not stabilized themselves. Appearance |-|Civilian= Mirta is a pale girl with freckles, grey eyes and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair. Her most frequent outfit has a punk goth style to it. She wears a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covers both. Her black skirt has a gray layer to it and is held up by two belts, white and dark red respectively. She wears dark red leggings underneath the skirt. Finally, her black boots are knee-high with grey straps on them. She accessorizes with grey arm cuffs. |-|Season 2 Dance= Seen at the end of the season 2 finale, Mirta wears a gray shirt in the shape of Bloom's Winx top with gray bands at the top of her arms, she also has a white bracelet on one of her wrists. Her skirt is either black or dark brown with 2 light blown strings as a belt going around it. She also has grey socks that stop just below her skirt and black short boots. |-|Back-up Dancer= She wears a sleeves navy blue sweatshirt that has a tan triangle in the middle and reveals her midriff with an orange hoodie and teal sweats. |-|Fairy= Mirta wears a pink top with dark blue straps. She wears a matching skirt. Mirta wears dark blue sparkly gloves, knee-high, light teal boots with pink heels. Her wings resemble butterfly wings. Magical Abilities *'Wave of Compression:' Seen in the first movie, it is a dark purple beam that Mirta fires at an invading monster. It appears to be fairy magic since there is no dark aura surrounding Mirta. While it did not do much damage, the spell did manage to hurt the monster. *''"By the powers of darkness, I order...":'' An incomplete, dark spell spoken in the first movie in which a dark aura does surround her. Mirta was not able to complete it due to Professor Wizgiz's interruption and warning of not using dark magic. *'Unnamed shield spell': She used an orange shield during Valtor's attack to Alfea with aid from possessed Witches. *'Unnamed summoning spell :' Mirta used this to summon a large beast to attack the Trix. Trivia *On the Winx Club website, you can dress up your avatar with Mirta's civillian outfit. *Mirta is the only witch that becomes friends with the Winx Club. *In the special, Mirta does not have her freckles. *In the films, Mirta's hair appears to be magenta. *Mirta and Lucy's friendship is similar to Faragonda and Griffin's friendship. *Mirta is one of the catalysts in forming friendship between Fairies and Witches. *Both Mirta and Lithia are voiced by Natalie Lander in the Nickelodeon version. *Her name has Spanish and Greek origin and means "crown of thorns. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies